Kate's nightmare
by Butterflygirl1234
Summary: Days before Her and Sonny's wedding Kate has a bad dream this is a one-shot. Please read and review, this is my first General Hospital Fanfiction. Hint- it has violence with some twists and turns.


I am totally a CarJax fan but I'd just thought that if Kate had a nightmare this would defiantly be in it. Note: this takes place after Jax found out she lied to him about the meeting.

Kate's nightmare

Kate Howard stepped out of the elevator a bright smile shining on her face. In two days she would walk down the isle with the man of her dreams- Sonny Corinthos and they would be together forever. He did have the day off from his coffee business job but for her today was another hard working day. Kate walked into the part of the office where Maxie should have been. Instead Kate saw no one,

"Maxie?" she called "are you here?"

Still no response.

"Oh she must have gone to get me a latte," Kate said, " she's still trying to convince me that she should be promoted". She sighed picking up some papers and heading into her office. When she got there Jax was standing talking on his cell phone with his back turned to her.

"Jax" Kate smiled cheerfully "I'm so glad you're here we have to discuss what would be the best day for the photo shoot, I think Wednesday what about you?"

Jax hung up his cell phone before turning to her "Kate?" he said puzzled "what are you doing here?"

"Very funny Jax, you and I both know I work here".

"No you don't".

Kate's eyes were wide open "w-what do you mean I don't".

"I mean you don't" Jax replied as he checked his messages on his phone without looking at her "I fired you last week".

"What!" Kate exclaimed, "You didn't fire me!"

"Yes I did" Jax said with a serious tone "you are no longer needed here".

"B-b-b-but" Kate stammered then controlled herself and walked up to him "Jax you didn't fire me you almost did because I lied to you and…"

"And you lied to me!" Jax interrupted "partners don't lie to each other".

"But Jax I had my reasons" Kate said, "You see Carly was…"

"Oh typical" Jax moaned "always blame it on other people". He walked away from her but smirked "actually if you haven't have done that I never would have you realized who my true partner of Crimson was".

"Who?"

Clarice came out wearing a sparkly red dress with her long black hair let down. Kate opened up her mouth in shock but Jax simply took Clarice's hand and kissed it.

"Ms. Howard" he presented " I'd like you to meet Clarice, my new partner in Crimson magazine".

"Clarice!" Kate yelled "how could you do this to me, you were my best friend".

"Sorry Katie" Clarice sneered "but I had to pretend so that I could show Mr. Jax my true talents in Crimson".

"Wait a minute where's Maxie?" Kate asked.

"Oh that little tramp" Clarice said bitterly "I fired her after she kept on insisting that you'd come back".

Oh poor Maxie Kate thought.

"She seemed to be the only real friend you had around here" Clarice added "it was sad really considering the way you treated her poorly".

Kate ignored this and faced Jax again. "Please" she pleaded "you know how much this company means to me I couldn't live another day if it fell apart".

"You should have thought about that before you made that horrible lie to me!" Jax snapped.

"But she helped" Kate said.

Clarice began fixing Jax's tie "what a liar" she flirted with him "I would never do anything like that to you".

Kate rolled her eyes but Jax took it in easily. "Ms. Howard" he said, "you'd better leave".

"But…"

"Leave!"

Kate had no choice; she grabbed her coat and walked out to the elevator hearing their laughter behind the doors. Tears streamed down her cheeks what am I going to do now? I can't believe he fired me and Clarice, I can't believe she stabbed me in the back like this. She hopped into her car, what am I going to tell Sonny? Well I could get a better job surely everyone knows who I am but Crimson was my life; it's going to be hard to let it go. When she arrived at the house she unlocked the front door, Max stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Kate?" he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh please no more jokes Max" Kate moaned "I've had a very bad day please don't make it worse I have to talk to Sonny". She tried walking past him but he blocked her.

"Sorry Ms. Howard" he informed "Mr. Cs busy at the moment".

"I have to see him it's an emergency".

"Again" Max repeated, "He's busy".

"What could be more busy than his fiancée"? Kate snapped squeezing past him and running up the stairs. When she got to his room she called "Sonny?" but all she could hear was giggling. "Sonny?" she called again opening the door, but the image she saw made her wish she hadn't. There was Carly on top of the bed wearing an unbuttoned white blouse with skimpy jeans on. Sonny was kissing her but they both stopped and laughed when Kate came in.

"Well look who it is" Carly smirked "its Katie".

"Didn't think you'd be dropping in," Sonny said.

Kate felt like the whole world had come crashing down on her "Sonny what the hell is going on? I thought you loved me? You said things were over between you and Carly!"

They laughed again which Kate really started getting annoyed with.

"Shut-up!" she yelled "both of you!"

Sonny stood up "Kate, Kate, Kate I've been wanting Carly back for years you were just an instrument to keep me satisfied until she finally came through".

Carly buttoned her shirt still smiling "you didn't actually think that I loved Jax more than Sonny did you we've been through so much". She paused before adding "and that little scheme to take his kids away was just another one of my perfect plans so Sonny and I could get closer".

A rage of hurt came across Kate's face, tears pouring down her cheeks unable to say anything.

"Aww look" Carly snickered to Sonny "your ex is crying".

Kate wiped her face anger fuming inside of her "YOU LITTLE SLUT!" She shouted trying to slap Carly but Sonny came up and grabbed her arms.

"Woa calm down" Sonny said pushing her back against the dresser that stood next to the door." You know what it looks like you're a problem to our family" he smiled evilly "and you know how I take care of my problems?" A tall brown haired man dressed in black came out with a gun in his hand pointing straight at Kate!

She froze mumbling to herself too scared to move.

The man chuckled "good-night sweetheart!"

Bam!!

Kate woke up with a scream.

" Kate what's wrong?" Sonny asked as his eyes jolted up.

She looked around their bedroom breathing slowly.

"Oh it was nothing, just a nightmare".

The End.


End file.
